A Royal Love Story
by charlieallcock
Summary: This is the story about a girl and a boy, one's just normal and one's a Prince.
1. Chapter 1 - Moving In And Meeting Him

Chapter 1 - Moving In and Meeting Him

Today was the day that I moved out of the family home and moved into my flat in London. I got a job as a P.E. teacher in a school in Central London. My flat was literally 2 minutes' walk from St James' underground station. I was really near the centre of London, which suited me absolutely perfectly. Before I drove off to my new life in London, my mother gave me a few leaving presents, which included a beautiful necklace which had been a family heirloom for many years.

Mum said to me, "Darling, whatever you do, don't lose the necklace, but, please wear it for me?"

"Don't worry mum, I will not lose it," I replied, "And I will always wear it."

With that, the family gave me their fair share of hugs and kisses, and I was off. I was really excited to start my new job and start my new life in London.

When I got into my new flat, the first thing I did was unpack all of my stuff. God, did that take a long time. Then, the phone rang. It was my best friend, Ashleigh. She had just moved into the flat a few doors down from me.

"Hey Soph, it's only me, have you finished unpacking yet?"

"Hey babe, yeh, I have just finished unpacking, why?"

"Well, I have just had a phone call from one of my friends who works at Boujis, and she said that there are going to be loads of parties there tonight and she can get us in. Do you fancy it?"

"Um, well yeh I guess we could go along. I have one slight problem, I need a party dress, can I borrow one of yours?"

"Yeh of course you can! I have got the perfect one for you; I'll be over in a bit!"

"Alright, see you in a bit then!"

When Ashleigh hung up, there was a mad rush so I could find my make-up bag. I hadn't put any make-up on that day, mainly because I thought this morning I wouldn't need any… Where the hell did I put it? Ah! I found it on one of the chest of drawers. Good, now I needed to know what dress Ashleigh was going to give to me so I could match it up with some nice shoes and a bag….

_-Knock, knock-_

"Soph, it's me, open up." Ashleigh had come just in time, just after I had straightened my hair and done my make-up. I opened the door and saw her with the most beautiful short black dress I had ever seen. She even brought along some shoes and a clutch to go with it. She was the best friend a girl could wish for sometimes!

" .God! Thank you so much!"

After that, I got the rest of myself ready, we hopped into a cab, and got into the club. There were so many people there that night. Then I saw him. He was with his brother. He was tall, about 6 feet tall. He was wearing a smart suit, without a tie, with his collar open. His brother was slightly taller than him, but only by a few inches. He had red hair; his brother had blonde, slightly balding hair. He red-haired brother was walking towards me. Then, I saw his face; it was who I thought it was, Prince Harry.

What do I say to him? What do I do? I looked at Ashleigh; she knew what I was thinking. I gripped the necklace that mum had given me tight; this was the beginning of everything.


	2. Chapter 2 - He's Really Down To Earth

Prince Harry came over from where his brother was sitting, to sit next to me. I looked at him and smiled. I thought to myself that I would let him make the first move, just to be polite.

"Hello, my name is Harry, would you like a drink?" His very sexy voice caught me a bit off-guard.

"Hi, my name is Sophia, and yes I would love another vodka and coke please."

"Anything for such a pretty looking girl." That made me blush, while Harry was ordering the drinks, I was trying to compose myself before he got back.

"I haven't seen you around, have you just moved here?" I got lost in his sapphire blue orbs.

"Um, yeh, I have just moved here from Brighton."

"Ah, yes, I love Brighton, its lovely here, why did you move to London, then, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I have always loved London, ever since I was little, and there are better jobs up here as well."

"Oh right, what job do you do then?" This conversation, although it seemed a bit weird, was the best conversation I have ever had.

"I have just graduated as a P.E. teacher from University. Are you still working in the Army?"

"Yes I am." The music started to blur out from the speakers, "Would you like to go somewhere a little quieter?"

"Yes, I would love to." With that, Harry glanced at this brother, took my hand and led me out of the club. "Where are we going then?"

"Back to my house. I want to get to know you a bit better, over coffee?"

Harry escorted me to one of his cars that were waiting outside of the club, and it was only a short drive to Clarence House, or, his 'home', as he put it. Thoughts kept spinning around in my head. I tried to ignore them. Before I knew it, we were at Clarence House. This was really surreal, but all I knew for now is the Prince Harry was attracted to me in some way. I just had to go along with it for now.

"So, would you like a cup of coffee, then?" He gave me a small smile.

"Yes please." I knew that today wasn't the day that I would jump into bed with Prince Harry, but the day that I would get to know him, just as a normal person, not Prince Harry, but just Harry.

"Why did you come over and talk to me? There were so many other better looking girls at the club than me."

"I guess I came over to talk to you because I haven't seen you before and from the first moment I saw you in the club I thought you were really really beautiful."

"Thanks. I suppose you're not bad looking either." We shared a smile for a few short seconds, and then my inquisitive side kicked in. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" He looked slightly embarrassed by the question I had just asked him. There was a short pause before he answered.

"I did. When I went away for a couple of months for Army training, she dumped me. I only came back a few weeks ago, so I didn't know that she had been on a few dates with this guy, and I locked myself in my bedroom for a couple of days, but then my brother made me go out for drinks tonight, and I saw you."

"I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have asked you that, but thank you for being honest with me." He stroked my hair, I moved a little closer to him. I gave him a quick hug, and said, "Well, I better be going. I have classes first thing in the morning. It was really nice meeting you Harry."

"Well, Sophia, wait, can I have your number. I'd like to see you again." I wrote my number on a piece of paper, flattered that he would want _my_ number. He gave me his as well, which I thought was quite sweet. "Thank you for tonight, Sophia, I really did enjoy myself." He smiled at me sweetly, and gave me a quick hug and kissed both my cheeks. I blushed a little and turned around to leave.

"Thank you for a good night Harry, I will text you in the morning."

"Not if I text you first!" He called to me quietly, and with that I left.

That was the day that I met Prince Harry. He is the most down to earth guy you would ever meet. I knew from that day, that it wasn't going to be the only time we would meet.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Day

I woke up, dreaming about Harry. I loved the dream, it was the best dream I had ever had. There were more pressing matters on my mind though; it was my first day at work. My first day teaching at my very first school. Then, the ringtone on my phone went; I had a text at 7 in the morning. Who was it? I opened the text. It was from Harry. The text read, 'I had a really nice time last night. Good luck on your first day. Please ring me when you have time. Harry x'. I didn't really read the text; I just read who it was from. The text put me in a really good mood for the rest of the day. Now I had to psyche myself up for my first day ahead of me. I had to keep saying to myself that everything would be alright. I knew deep down it would be. So, here we go…

I got to the reception of the school. The journey wasn't too bad. The tube was only 5 minutes and it was a 10 minute walk from the station. I met a nice lady at the front desk, "Um hello, my name is Sophia, I am the new P.E. teacher."

"Right, ok. I will go and get the head of P.E. for you Sophia." The receptionist was very welcoming. This felt like a nice school to teach at, and I haven't even taught a lesson yet.

A man in his mid-twenties came and greeted me. "Hello, you must be Miss Smith! I am Mr Jones, the head of P.E. here. You will be working with Mrs Williams for the next few weeks to get you settled in."

Sounded alright to me. "Ok, thank you, do I have a set timetable or anything?"

"Yes, let me take you to the sports hall and get you settled in."

As I was escorted to the sports hall by Mr Jones, some of the kids stood and stared at me. It felt like the first day of school all over again. I was still telling myself that it would be fine.

"Everyone, please meet our new P.E. teacher, Sophia Smith."

"Hello, it is lovely to meet you all, and I am very excited to start working here!" I was, genuinely excited.

"Hello, I am Sandy Williams; I think you will be assisting me for some classes for the next few weeks."

"Lovely to meet you Sandy. Have you got a timetable for me so I know what I am doing today?"

"Yes, it's on the printer ready for you. Please, make yourself at home. You have a desk; you are over there next to Dan Jones."

"Thank you very much. So, what's first for today then?"

I had about twenty minutes to prepare myself for my first lesson of the day, and, if I say so myself, it went fantastically. The kids seemed to really like me, and I got involved too. This is why I have always wanted to be a P.E teacher, because I wanted to get involved and have fun while working. The rest of the day went really well too. Overall, it was a really good first day, the best first day I could have really had. Then, I remembered, I needed to call Harry, so I found my phone from my bag. I had 5 missed calls from Harry. I hadn't looked at my phone all day! Well, I suppose it was time to face the music, so I called Harry.

"Hello?"

"Hi Harry, its Sophia. I'm really sorry I didn't call, I haven't looked at my phone all day!"

"No, don't worry. Where are you? Are you on your way home?"

"Yeh him just walking down Regent's Street, near my flat why?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to come round for a bit, or, would you rather if I came round to yours."

"Why don't you come round to mine? Are you at Clarence House then?"

"No, I'm actually walking down the Mall towards Buckingham Palace."

"Ok, I'll meet you at the gate near the entrance to Hyde Park, ok? I'll be there in five."

"Yeh, ok. See you in five."

Ok, now Harry is going to see me all sweaty straight after work, great. I didn't walk to the gate, I walked very quickly. Before I got there, I saw harry smiling at me, leaning against the gate. I smiled back. "Hello, good looking." I thought I'd get in there first with the compliments.

"Hello gorgeous, you look tired." He pulled me in close for a hug, and he didn't care who saw us.

"I am, very. I never realised how tiring being a P.E teacher was! Let's get moving, I need a cup of tea!" Harry took my bag off me and we walked together.

When we got to the front door of the flat, I couldn't find the keys. They were right in the bottom of my bag. It took me about five minutes to find the keys. I could see Harry was getting impatient. Eventually, I found the keys and we made our way into my flat. "Harry, do you want a cup of tea?"

"Ooohhh, yes please!" He sounded excited about the cup of tea that I was making for him. "Hey, Soph, sit down, I'll do that. You need to sit for a bit."

"Are you sure?" He nodded, "Ok then, you can make the tea, then."

He put the tea on the table and sat down next to me. "Thank you."

"So, tell me how your first day was then." He seemed very intrigued.

"Well, it was very good thanks."

"Good." I didn't realise, but he had gradually got closer to me. He then leaned his head towards mine. I knew what was coming next. Before I knew it, we were kissing. The moment we were in, felt like an eternity.

I had only known him two days, and I definitely knew that I would know Harry for much longer.


	4. Chapter 4 - Making Plans

When the kiss ended, I pulled away and just looked at him. I thought that I would never meet the man of my dreams, but, I have. The kiss was the start of everything for me. I now know where I want to go with Harry, and nothing was going to stop me from going there. I gazed into his absorbing sapphire blue eyes for an extra moment. For about 30 seconds we were just sitting in silence, staring into each other's eyes.

"What?" Harry came out with.

"What what?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I could say the same about you. Why are YOU staring at me like that then?"

"Because you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen."

"Well, thank you. I was going to say the same thing about your eyes, actually."

Before anything else could happen, the doorbell rang. I went to answer it, and Harry turned the T.V on. At the door was my sister, to my absolute surprise. I told Harry I would only be a minute and then shut the door behind me.

"Um, Charlie, you have to go." I felt really bad to say that to my little sister, but I had to.

"Why? Who did you just speak to in there? Is there someone round?" I do love my sister, but she asked too many questions.

"Yeh, there is someone here, someone special. So, you have to leave."

"Ok, I won't ask any more questions. I'll text you in the morning. Night."

"Thank you. Love you!" Good, she was gone. Now I could get back to what I was doing, 'entertaining' Harry.

"Soph, who was at the door?" Harry asked just as I got back into the room.

"No-one. Just my little sister."

"You should have introduced us!"

"Honestly, Harry, if I did that the paps would know tomorrow that we were going out, and that wouldn't really be a good idea."

"Why would the paps knowing make any difference?"

"Because, if they knew, then we wouldn't be left alone, and I just want you all to myself, besides, we have only known each other for 2 days. I want us to get to know each other before we go and tell anyone."

"Ok. You're right. I have the best idea."

"What?"

He ran his fingers through my hair, his touch was so soft and gentle. "I'm going to take you to Highgrove this weekend, so we can 'get to know each other' better."

Ok Soph, think about what you say before you say it. "Are you parents going to be there?" Well done Soph…. You may have made yourself look like a bit of a twat…

"No, they are going to be in Scotland for the weekend. Are you ok with the idea then?"

"Yeh, babe, I love the idea. Thank you."

"What for?"

"Thank you for being you." I gave him a small peck on the lips. "Now, you have to go."

"Why? I haven't been here long, besides, I have something bad to tell you."

"Because, although I might want your company, I have only been in my new job for two days, and I want to make a good impression by not being late tomorrow. Now, before you go, you will tell me what the bad thing is…"

"Right, ok, basically, I have to go back to work tomorrow, and I'll be there for the rest of the week."

"It's only three days. I think I can live without you for three days. Where is 'work'?"

"I'll be at the Army training camp in Suffolk. You may be able to last three days but I fear I might have Sophia withdrawal symptoms when I come back."

"Well, you'll have to wait until you pick me up on Friday night to see me then. Its 10o'clock, now you have to go!"

"Alright then." He pulled me in tight and quickly kissed me before I kicked him out of the door. "I'll pick you up at 7:30 on Friday night, ok?"

"Ok, I'll miss you. Bye!"

I shut the door. I couldn't help but think to myself that I wasn't just falling for Harry, but actually starting to fall in love with him. I also couldn't help but thinking that he was either falling for me or falling in love with me, but I didn't know which one was better right at this moment. When I had unstuck myself from the back of the door, I sat down on the sofa. I had a text, from Harry. He must have sent it while I was away with the fairies just moments before.

The text simply read. "Can't wait for Friday! I'll be waiting! Love H xxx"


	5. Chapter 5 - First Time Together

The rest of the week went past so very quickly. I had the best first week at work ever. I never thought how much I loved teaching and now I believed that was the career I was destined to do. Harry and I hadn't contacted each other since that Tuesday evening when he sent me the last text. I thought about texting him a few times, but I thought that I should play it cool for a couple of days and keep our distance. I was walking home from work and I got a text from Harry, it read, "I've just left. I will be there to pick you up at 7:30, and I won't be late, Army boys are never late! Love H xxx." If he was going to be here at 7:30, that gave me 3 hours to get ready and pack. That was going to be the biggest task. Packing.

When I got home, I decided to pack straight away. I had no idea on what to take, though. So, I decided on some sexy underwear and some casual things for the weekend. My weekend bag was full. To the brim. With anything I could find that I thought was cute or sexy…

By the time I had packed, got had a shower, and got changed, it was 7:28; my I have very good timing. At 7:29, Harry rang the doorbell. I ran over to open the door and flung my arms around him. It felt so good to be back in his arms. He held me tight for about 20 seconds, pulled away, held my face and kissed me. This time it wasn't just a friendly kiss; this kiss was full of passion. More full than my weekend bag. From that moment on, I knew Harry wanted something tonight. He wanted me. Once he pulled away from the kiss, he said to me, "Are you ready then babe?" I couldn't say anything; I was so taken back by what had just happened. I could only muster a nod. He grabbed my weekend bag, took my hand and guided me out of the door.

The trip down to Highgrove was very fun. I learnt that Harry can't sing. To save his life, and the best thing for him to do was to focus on driving. He held me hand all the way down there. It took us 3 hours 15 minutes for us to get down there. By the time we got there it was just after 10. When we got there, Harry made sure that I didn't carry my own bags until we got to his room.

"I hope you don't mind, but we are staying in my old room." He said to me, walking up to his room.

"No, it's fine. I just want to hold you, I've missed you Harry."

"That's odd, because that was the first thing I was going to do to you!" By the time he had said that, we were at the door to his room. It looked like it hadn't been touched for years. "I don't come here very often, just the odd occasion with my brother and my father." He dropped the bags, "Now, come here, you."

He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, before we got to the bed he managed to unclip my bra, I don't know how but he did. He laid me down on the bed, and we started kissing. As time went on, the kisses got much more passionate, and before we knew it, both our bare bodies were intertwined with each other. It felt like we were one. I loved it. Harry was so soft and gentle with me, the way I like it.

After it all had finished, I had my head rested on Harry's chest, and he was playing with my hair. I didn't want this moment to end. But I had to ask the obvious question. "What are we actually going to do this weekend?"

"Um, babe, we are doing it." I thought that would be the answer.

"This? That's all we are doing?"

"Yeh, oh, and I forgot to tell you, my brother and his wife are coming down tomorrow to spend the day with us and they might stay over."

"You mean that they will be spending the day with us tomorrow then? So we won't be doing this all weekend?"

He squeezed my hips. "Alright then, we won't be doing this all weekend. William and I were thinking of taking you and Catherine to a rugby match, actually."

"Rugby? I'm more of a football girl, really. But if you want me to go with you then I'll go."

"Well, you're a P.E teacher, right? So that means that you should be open to any sport."

"Alright then I guess I could go, for you!"

"Thanks babe." He gave me a kiss. "I suppose we should get some sleep if you are going to meet my brother and sister-in-law tomorrow then."

I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We must have been asleep in the next few minutes. There was one thing that kept going round in my head. He had never asked me how old I was.

All that I cared about in that moment was Harry. Me and Harry. Our future. Together. The happy ties that lay ahead. One daunting prospect came across me. I was going to meet the future King of England tomorrow, as well as his stunningly beautiful wife. Help!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Games and Afterwards

Today was the day that I met William and his wife Catherine for the first time. I woke up with the sight of Harry staring down at me. "Morning beautiful." He said to me, with a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning, darling. Why so happy?" I was a little confused, he was never up before me.

"Well, I'm just so happy to see your wonderful face this morning."

"Alright then, now just because you are so happy do you want to make me a cup of tea?" I know I was pushing my luck, but I thought I'd give it a try.

"Ok, I'll go and make us breakfast while you get ready then babe," Wow, he was happy this morning.

"Thank you." So, Harry went downstairs to make me breakfast, and I did, indeed, have a shower and get changed. I decided to put the sexy underwear on, so that when tonight came Harry would see the sexy side of me. While I was on the way downstairs, the doorbell rang. Harry went running over to get it and two people were standing at the door. The first person I saw was obviously Harry's brother, William. He was tall, probably about 6' 3", with blonde, thinning hair and bright blue eyes. The other was William's wife, Catherine. She was thin, brunette, about 5 inches shorter than William, with gorgeous green eyes. They both walked through the door while I was walking down the stairs.

"Hello. I'm Sophia, it's nice to meet you." Harry wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It's lovely to meet you Sophia, I'm William, and this is my wife, Catherine." He gestured towards Catherine, and she held out her hand.

"I'm really glad to meet Sophia, it's nice to finally have some female company." She glanced at Harry, who smirked.

"Well," Harry started, "Would anyone like a cup of tea?"

"Well, as you are offering babe, yes I will ta!" Harry went into the kitchen and William and Catherine made their way into the living room. I followed them in with them, the three of us sat down on the sofas while Harry was making the tea. William broke the silence. "So, Sophia, we have heard a lot about you." I was a little surprised. William continued. "Harry has been telling us what you do and where you come from. He speaks very fondly of you." Catherine nodded.

She began, "Yes, he seems to like you very much." I blushed a little. I was very surprised that harry had even mentioned me to his brother and sister-in-law. Harry opened the door and brought the teas in.

"What have they been saying about me the, babe. I heard my name." I didn't see Harry as the paranoid type. He came down and sat next to me, planting a kiss on my cheek as he sat down. He gave me my cup of tea, had his tea in one hand and took my free hand and put it in his free hand. William and Catherine looked at each other, but didn't say a word.

"Nothing, babe, don't worry, they were just telling me that you speak very fondly of me."

"Well yeh, you know, I just filled them in on you and what you do and stuff."

"Aw, thanks babe!"

"Well," I didn't want to carry on with the conversation, don't know why. Harry was gazing at me, "What time are we going to the rugby, and who is playing?"

William replied, I think Harry was too occupied with staring at me, "The gates open at 12:30, and the game starts at 2, so we'll probably leave here at 11:45. England are playing Wales at the Millennium Stadium, in Cardiff." I tried to take in all of the information. To be honest, I only ever watched rugby to spot the fit men. William broke my train of thought; Harry's eyes were still fixated on me. "Sophia, do you like rugby?"

"Umm, well, I'm more of a football fan, but I like rugby, I am fond of any sport, really."

"Oh, right, what football team do you support, then." I quite liked this conversation. Harry seemed to spring into life when the word 'football' was mentioned.

"Sorry bro, but she probably has more taste than Aston Villa!"

"Well, I have three clubs that I support. Brighton, because that's where I grew up, Rangers, because my mum is Scottish and Chelsea, because I live close enough." Harry gave me another kiss on the cheek and said,

"See I told you that she had class. Really bro, you need to stop supporting Villa!"

"Whatever Harry, I only support Villa because it was the first club I went to see…" I glanced over at Catherine and gave her a small smile. She seemed engrossed in the little argument the brothers were having. She smiled back. I turned my head over to Harry and poked him in the ribs.

"So, Harry, what team do you support?" William smiled at me. I think Harry didn't want me to ask that question.

"Arsenal…" Harry mumbled, ashamed of him. All four of us just burst out laughing. I knew today would be a fun day all together.

We all sat, talking for the next half an hour, then it was time for us to leave for the Millennium Stadium.

It was fun while we were on the way to millennium stadium. Harry and I were sitting in the back, while William and Catherine sat in the front. William, Catherine and I were making fun of Harry. He sat there sulking for a bit then I whispered in his ear, "If you keep sulking, then you won't get your surprise later!" Harry's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Ooh, I have a surprise?" He whispered back, kissing my neck.

"Yeh, but you'll have to wait for later." I whispered back to him, running my hand up his inner thigh. He smiled cheekily back at me and I nuzzled into his chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw William and Catherine glance at each other.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" William asked with a smirk, as he looked in the rear-view mirror.

"Nothing you need to know about, big brother," Harry replied as I was still comfortable nuzzled in his chest.

For the rest of the journey, harry and I were cuddling, while William and Catherine were engrossed in some conversation. When we got to Twickenham, there were loads of paparazzi around our car.

"Harry, I can't do this." I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Yes you can. I'll be with you all the time. I'll never leave your side." He gave me a quick kiss then opened his door.

It was like a rugby scrum as we went inside into the stadium. Literally. When we got into the building, I relaxed instantly. Harry's hand was still in mine as he guided me up the stairs to our seats. He pulled out two hats out of his pocket and put one of them on my head. He then out the other one on his head and smiled at me. I burst out laughing back at him. I knew this was going to be fun.

Harry then took my hand, and never let go of it for the whole game. He bought me drinks and kept me close. During that time, I didn't care who was watching and what was going on around me, all I cared about was me and Harry.

When we got back to Highgrove, William and Catherine left straight away. They had to get back to London for an engagement the day after. That gave Harry and I had all night together. As soon as we were in the door, Harry made me some dinner, and told me to sit down and relax. The dinner was really good. Harry and I spoke about our families, his mother, my parents and my brother and sister. His eyes watered a little while he talked about his mother, but I understood. Once dinner was over, we were sitting on the sofa, watching the T.V, when Harry remembered, "What was my surprise then?" I got up, took his hand and led him up to the bedroom. He seemed a little excited as we got closer to the door to his bedroom. Before I opened the door, Harry took my hand and stopped me. He pulled me close to and started to kiss me. His lips felt so tender against mine. He then opened the door, and led me in. He knew what I wanted and I knew what he wanted. He led me to the bed and took my shirt off. He then took his own shirt off. The rest of the night went amazingly well.

There was a first time for everything. Today was full of first times.


End file.
